Unreleased Content
:This article does not include content that is active in the PBE. This is a list of unreleased content. Only official content, confirmed in the client or leaked by Riot, is listed. As development of League of Legends is highly iterative and mostly confidential, whether or not an item or feature will be released is highly speculative. * - A piece of content which is being prepared for future release. * - A piece of content which is being held for technical or other issues, but will probably still be released in the future. * - A piece of content that has been set aside indefinitely, and may or may not ever be released. Models and/or entries usually remain in client. * - A piece of content that has been abandoned due to thematic, copyright, commercial or other issues. Not likely to ever be released. Models and/or entries usually removed from client. * / - No reliable information or the only information is indirect, speculative or conjectural. Champions As of 14th April 2015, there are 6 champions in works by Riot ranging from near complete to only initial sketch ideas.6 Champions in the pipeline Those listed below may or may not be included. Since then, information about has been released (one of 6 champions in works). ;Explored themes :The following are mechanical concepts for champions that Riot have explored and would like to push into a champion. *A swarm of insects. *The ability to attach yourself to an ally, soaking damage while still be able to cast. *A champion with a more permanent and significant pet. *The ability to throw champions, like . This was originally going to be one of Vi's ultimates, as during her development her ultimate was "Pick up, then cast her Q/W/E for one of three different actives". *Interactable units, like . Features ;Replay System * The Replay system has been pulled from the PBE, but it's still in development. ;Supremacy :Riot has bought up loads of domain names surrounding the word "Supremacy" in relation to "League of Legends". Supremacy While nothing is known about what "Supremacy" could mean, a similar "leak" happened for "Dominion" months before its official unveiling. This could be a card game. Supremacy leak New Content ;Teasers * blueprint details the file names of , , , and in the top right corner, teasing at the possible expansion of the Battlecast series. Note that Skarner and Kog'Maw received their skins due to popular demand, and were previously in the "Riot Concept Art" section - they were never in production or even planned when Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath's assets were created. * recall animation and artwork features a manta/moth/bird-like silhouette that could be the ANV model, or alluding to a new champion. The creature's lack of legs and the way it holds itself in flight makes the third option most likely. *The following champions can be seen sporting their beachwear in at least one of the numerous Pool Party artworks: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . An unidentified fish-tail, which could belong to or also made an appearance. *The following champions have been listed as having a skin in the pipeline: Long list of upcoming skins. and ;Riot Concept Art :These skins were designed by Riot members at official events, but are not confirmed as being in the production pipeline. They are described as "fully possible if the demand is there". * * Balance Changes General *Percentage penetration may be changed to only interact with bonus armor/MR, as with .Morello, what are the plans for resists in season 4?. Morello: "We generally want to move % pen to a 'bonus armor/MR' system." ;ARAM *Possibility of having all champions available in this mode to eliminate "ARAM smurfs". **The reroll system would be reworked. Champions ;Champion splash art :Riot has hinted at several champion splash arts that are next to be updated. * https://a.disquscdn.com/uploads/mediaembed/images/1735/4558/original.jpg * https://a.disquscdn.com/uploads/mediaembed/images/1735/4858/original.jpg ;Champion ability Icons :These champions have had a brand new set of ability icons teased within concept art released by Riot, but have yet to be implemented in the game proper. * * ;Champion Update Schedule :Riot will no longer be issuing complimentary refunds on recent purchases that receive significant visual or gameplay changes. Instead, they are now disclosing which champions are set to receive significant changes and are advising players to reconsider their purchases Champion update schedule. * - Visual and Gameplay Update * - Minor Visual Update * - Visual and Gameplay Update * The following champions are in production: , , , , , and (newly added) . Scruffy's list (April 11th) * The following champions are described as "high priority" for visual upgrades by Morello (in the order he gave): Morello's high priority reworks , , , and ; - Visual Upgrade * Described as low priority. ; - Visual Upgrade Cho'Gath VU ; - Visual Upgrade * Caitlyn needs to match the other Piltover-themed champions in terms of appearance and tech (Vi, Heimerdinger and Jayce). * If IronStylus gets the project, he hopes to give her a heavy Lady Mechanika vibe. Caitlyn VU ; - Ability Upgrade * Minor modifications to his kit to make him less no-brain-required. Darius changes (heading 3) ; - Visual Upgrade * Evelynn's identify is currently open for discussion - what is she?. Evelynn VU ; - Ability Rework Guinsoo's Fiora rework * The Grant Duelist needs to be a... Grand Duelist, not an assassin. * ** Fiora's basic abilities become free to cast and their cooldowns are reduced to 0.75 seconds. This lasts for 8 seconds or until Fiora has cast 4 / 6 / 8 abilities. During this time, Fiora gains 50% bonus-Armor penetration and minor upgrades to her spells. ***Lunge: Cast range increased by 200. ***Riposte: Fiora is no longer immobile while blocking abilities and attacks. ***Thrust: Dash range increased by 100. ***Disengage: The buff now stacks up to 4 times, and the Fiora now flips a little further away. :The following is conjectural based on the new Blade Waltz and the few follow-up comments Guinsoo made: :* :**No longer has two casts. :* :** Fiora readies her sword to block all oncoming attacks and abilities for a duration (excluding towers). Fiora is either immobile for the duration, or each attack or ability she blocks briefly immobilizes her. Through some condition or as a second active, she gains the ability to cast Thrust. :** Fiora dashes forward, losing the effects of Riposte. :* :** Fiora flips away from her target, similar to . :** A buff that stacks - either a passive, a two-part active, or a buff that is received after flipping. ; - Ability Upgrade Galio * New innate ability * added directly to Galio's abilities ; - Ability Upgrade * He has at least one new ability, but it doesn't replace or . Gangplank rework ; - Ability Upgrade ; - Ability Upgrade Graves changes *Attack range lowered *Attack speed increased * **Passive scales better into late game. * **Now grants bonus-armor penetration. * **The cone now deals the same damage as the initial impact. **The cone is slightly narrower to promote aiming the ability. ; - Visual Upgrade and Gameplay Update * An concept for a new model has been approved, but will likely see changes based on prospective gameplay changes - her iconic weapons should be more of a feature. Irelia's rework ; - Ability Upgrade * A new passive with a more defensive effect. New passive for Lissandra ; - Model and Texture Upgrade * She apparently has a lot of assets ready to go, but got pushed back in favour of the Ascension and Harrowing model/texture upgrades. She's sooner rather than later, but not necessarily soon. Miss Fortune MTU ; - Visual Upgrade * He's on the list, but he's not currently being looked at. Tortured soul bound to a suit of armor is definitely ripe to be Shadow Isles-ified, but he'd probably need a gameplay upgrade to match the visual theme. ; - Visual Upgrade * A high rez model has been completed, but it's nowhere near "soon". Nunu VU ; - Visual Upgrade and Ability Rework Poppy rework ; - Ability Upgrade * Mainly addressing his laning, which is currently decided by whether his stats are sufficient to negate his opponent rather than through any gameplay. Shen ability upgrade ; - Ability Upgrade ; - Visual Upgrade Taric VU ; - Visual Upgrade ; - Ability Rework Urgot rework * Meddler is currently looking to give Urgot a new ultimate and passive. If the ultimate is drastically different, then he'll happily give a new champion the position-swapper (as the niche for the ability definitely exists; Urgot just might not be the person to have it). ; - Ability Rework *General **More base mana **More base mana regen * ** Warwick's basic attacks deal as bonus magic damage, restore 5 % bonus health)}} health and grant Warwick one stack of Eternal Thirst. Stacking up to 10 times, each stack of Eternal Thirst increasing the healing of this effect by 11% for a maximum of 10.5 % bonus health)}}. Healing is halved against minions. Eternal Thirst stacks decay at a rate of 1 every 0.25 seconds if Warwick has not damaged an enemy in the last 1.8 seconds. * ** Warwick slashes the target enemy twice, for a total of magic damage. Each slash applies on-hit effects. The healing from Eternal Thirst is increased by % for the two slashes, stacking additively with Eternal Thirst stacks. **Cooldown: seconds **Cost: mana **Range: Technically reduced, but it now functions like a basic attack (edge-to-edge, instead of center-to-center). * ** Warwick unleashes a howl that deals magic damage and terrifies surrounding enemies, causing them to turn and flee from the point-of-cast for 0.75 seconds. Damaged enemies are also slowed for seconds. **Cooldown: seconds **Cost: 50 mana * ** Warwick gains sight of nearby enemy champions and large monsters with less than 50% health (range is lower for neutral monsters). While moving toward an enemy revealed by Blood Scent, Warwick gains X% bonus movement speed. This bonus is increased as the target's health gets lower, based on the nearest applicable enemy. Enemies are made aware that Warwick can see them when he comes within a fixed range. ***Similar to Orianna's ball, Warwick will have an indicator that points to the nearest low-health enemy. ** Warwick dashes toward the target location and then returns to the point of cast, dealing magic damage to enemies hit in both directions and slowing them by 95% for 0.25 seconds. The damage and slow can be applied twice, for a maximum of magic damage. ** Hamstring can be interrupted by movement-inhibiting crowd control effects, as with . Warwick can activate Howl, Items/Summoner Spells (excluding Flash and Teleport) and interact with during Hamstring. **Cooldown: 16 seconds **Cost: 50 mana * ** Warwick charges forward, stopping only when he collides with an enemy champion. The unfortunate enemy is stunned for 2.5 seconds while Warwick slashes them 6 times, dealing a total of magic damage, while Warwick gains 20% damage reduction. Each slash will trigger on-hit effects. The cooldown of Infinite Duress is reduced if Warwick successfully hits an enemy. **Base Cooldown: seconds **Cost: 100 mana ; - Ability and Visual Rework Yorick rework * Please see here for more information. * After a long hiatus due to Xelanth being moved to another project, Yorick is back on the burner. * Considered Sion-tier. Sion-tier Yorick ; - Ability Upgrade Zilean passive * Will be receiving a new passive. Items ; Essence Reaver reagent *Builds into . *Discussions are ongoing as to whether solving early game mana issues on AD champions is actually healthy for the game, but in any case mana regeneration should be in the build path. *Discussions are ongoing for improving the passive, which is arguably negligible. ; *Removed or repurposed. ;New Spell Vamp item *The item is intended to be used by damage-heavy supports such as , , and . Historical The following changes have previously been teased but have been confirmed as cancelled, at least in this form: - Ability Upgrade Upcoming Lee Sin changes: 1 and 2 * **Bonus attack speed now increases to % from 40% at all levels. * **Damage changed to 15 / 35 / 55 / 75 / 95 from 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 . ***Assuming you're maxing Sonic Wave first, the effective damage including Lee Sin's base AD is: (+2.88 per level thereafter). * **Damage changed to 15 / 35 / 55 / 75 / 95 from 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 . **No longer deals bonus damage equal to 8% of the target's missing health. **The damage is now modified by 0.5% for every 1% of the target's missing health, for a maximum of 22.5 / 52.5 / 82.5 / 112.5 / 142.5 . ***The new bonus damage equals as 8% of the target's missing health against enemies with 94 / 219 / 344 / 469 / 594 total health. The new bonus damage is better against enemies with less than the aforementioned amount of health; and worse against target's with more. * **Damage changed to 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 from 60 / 95 / 130 / 165 / 200 . **Now deals physical damage instead of magic damage. * **The slow now decays are more fluidly (currently only decays once per second). * **Damage to target/enemies hit by the target changed to 50 / 150 / 250 from 200 / 400 / 600 . **The target now takes 25 / 75 / 125 bonus damage each time they hit another enemy champion. ***Maximum damage on 5v5: 150 / 450 / 750 . ***Maximum damage on 3v3: 100 / 300 / 500 . ; - Ability Upgrade Shaco rework canned *Something "better than mimicking abilities" for (in reference to Zed). **Conjectural: Similar to Dota's Meepo, both Shaco's have their own abilities with independent cooldowns and Shaco can switch between the two. ; - Ability Upgrade *Her Runic Blade charges could be displayed in her secondary resource bar. ; (Item 3052) * Recipe: + 450g = 850g * Grants mana and cooldown reduction. ; (Item 3053) * Recipe: + + 550g = 3000g * Grants ability power, mana and cooldown reduction. * Increases maximum mana by X%, and generates stacks of Insight whenever mana is expended (X conversion rate), up to X stacks (X% of maximum Mana). * Release a shockwave, consuming all stacks of Insight. Enemies hit by the shockwave are dealt X magic damage. Allies hit by the shockwave restore X mana. }} References Category:Pending for test Category:Patch notes